


Spirito Della Notte

by Bisexual_Kitten



Category: hogwarts - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Solangelo at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Kitten/pseuds/Bisexual_Kitten





	1. Spirito Della Notte

QUICK WARNING

I mess with ages. I made Rachel and Bianca both eighteen and they date back in America. They first years are all eleven or twelve. 

I mess with rules. The age choice thingy I just made up so Hazel and Nico could be in the school together at the same time. 

I just mess with shit so if something’s off that’s just me messing with crap.

I cuss

There will be dark shit

There will be sexual stuff MUCH later

I mess with ships. Kayla x Lou Ellen , Austin x Mitchel , Bianca x Rachel , Dumbledore x Filch and other shit

Solangelo is my OTP but if you want a Percabeth or Jasper or something or other chapter just ask in the comments

This takes place years after Harry Potter and his kids and crap.

Please read the notes as they will have important information 

ENJOY

 

 

 

 

“Nico, it’s time to go shopping for your supplies!” Persephone called up to her stepson. Hazel was excited she was finally going to Hogwarts, Nico had the choice of going in as a first year when he was eleven and be alone or he’d start as a first year when he was twelve and have eleven year old Hazel there with him. He had chosen the latter for obvious reasons. Every first year had this option and while he didn’t want to be alone he missed his other sister who was back in the American wizarding school. Bianca was a sixth year and since her late birthday, was eighteen and could legally stay with her girlfriend back in America. Nico had been mad at her and Rachel at first but he could see how happy they made each other he softened up. Nico actually like Persephone. She was good at showing affection, unlike his father who was stone cold to him even though they shared awkward moments of affection but those were few and far between. “Alright!” Nico grabbed his phone and hugged it tight. He couldn’t use it at Hogwarts and he had it to contact his parents and Bianca on breaks and over the summer. His elementary class was jealous he had a phone at eleven and now that he was going to this Hogwarts he felt even weirder about having a phone. He set it down on his charger and ran downstairs. 

He froze when he saw Bianca and Rachel talking to Hazel and playing a little game with her. “Bianca!” He ran into her arms. He hated touching people and he was pretty introverted but when he was this close to someone he couldn’t help himself. “Nico! Hey!” She laughed as he pulled away and she tapped his nose. “Woah, you’ve got to come here more often! He’s usually so depressed!” Hazel said, chomping down on a cookie. “Oh?” Bianca looked at her little brother concerned. Hades came into the room at that moment and poured himself some coffee. “Hello Bianca. Fly safe?” Bianca rolled her eyes and hugged her father. “Yeah, how’re you?” She asked as he returned the hug. As cold as he was he loved his children with all of his heart and he had truly missed her. “I’m fine.” Bianca pulled away and joined hands with Rachel. “Dad, now that you’re here, we can make our announcement. Rachel and I are engaged! We’ve been together since, what? Fourteen? And when we turned eighteen Rachel asked the question I had been dying to ask her since her birthday. We will take about one to two months to get the wedding set up and we will have a winter wedding so Nico and Hazel can come without missing school.” Rachel whooped in excitement before kissing her fiancé’s cheek. “Sweetie, he knows! I asked him first!” Rachel giggled as she offered a high five to Hades who shook her hand instead. He was smiling at them as Persephone cooed. “Can we go now?” Nico huffed as Bianca showed off her engagement ring to Persephone as Rachel did the same to Hazel. They agreed.

Hades and Persephone sat up front and Bianca and Hazel sat in the middle seats because Rachel wanted to sit with Nico. “Yo, you alright with this?” Rachel asked him as she buckled in. Nico shrugged. ‘No’ He thought. “Um… Nico I didn’t- I-... Bianca chose to stay in New York. I didn’t make her. When we’re married we’re moving up here to a house we’ve already bought. We’ll just need to stay in New York for another month after the wedding to pack. We’ll move here then go on our honeymoon in the Caribbean. You just have to wait a little while after the wedding okay?” It was clear Rachel just wanted Nico’s approval and from the way Bianca gave her a thumbs up, they had definitely planned this. “You’re nice, I like you.” Nico decided and patted the much taller girl on the head. It was an awkward sign of affection and Rachel fist bumped him after, making him laugh a little.

-

Will’s mom had taken Will, Austin, and Kayla to Diagon Alley early that morning. They had already gotten their books, robes, and cauldrons. Now they needed their owl. They could definitely afford an owl each but their mother decided it made most sense for them to share an owl. That’s where they met. “Ooh I want this one!” A girl around his age pointed to a smaller, brown barn owl near him. “Nico come here and look!” She dragged a pale, dark haired boy along towards the owl. “Mom, Dad, Rachel, and Bianca come here! I found my owl!” The little girl was jumping with excitement. A girl with crazy red hair sat on her knees and looked at the owl. “Good choice! Bianca and I have one like this! We named her Dipinto, Italian for painting.” Will’s eyes met Nico’s and he blushed. 

“What?” Nico asked bluntly. “Oh um… I-” Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed Will’s wrist before pulling him towards the back of the store where more owls were. “Can you help me decide on an owl?” Nico asked still holding his wrist. “Oh um yeah!” Will showed him the Pygmy owl but informed him it wouldn’t be able to hold heavy or large packages. “We’re getting the Great Horned Owl, I think they’re awesome!” Nico shrugged and let go of the boy’s wrist. “What about that one?” Nico asked, using his now free hand to point at the snowy owl. “Oh those are Snowy Owls, They’re so cool!” Nico stopped pointing and Will took his hand. Nico blushed slightly. “What should I name it?” Nico turned to fully face Will. Who was already looking at him. “I don’t know.” Will shrugged. Nico turned back to the owl. “She’s like a spirit of the night… that’s what I’ll name her! Spirito Della Notte! Spirito for short.” Nico smiled at Will. “It’s Italian.” He said as he saw his confused expression. “Hey, um… you… I never caught your name. I’m Will Solace.” Nico dropped Will’s hand only to take it again but to shake it. “I’m Nico, Nico di Angelo.” Will smiled. “Will, we’re leaving!” A voice called at the front of the store. “Bye Nico, see you at Hogwarts!” Nico waved goodbye. Hazel and Nico bought Spirito and Arion, Hazel’s Barn Owl. Nico was happy he’d have another friendly face at Hogwarts. ‘Will Solace… pretty name’ Nico thought.

FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!!!


	2. Author’s Note

Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo fam wuzzup? Just here to inform you that I will take requests for fics but only short ones since I have enough long term ones already.   
Choir Mix-Up, Spirito Della Notte, How Did We End Up Here, Klance Coma AU, Miraculous Love, and something I’m probs forgetting. I’ll also take chapter suggestions and I’ll thank you for the idea in the notes. Thank you for your time! 

PS I’ll gift you a work if I’m bored and you give me a prompt! #alwaysbored


	3. The Train

I made Tyson older, don’t hate me?

 

 

“Hey, I've been meaning to ask Why you were holding hands with a boy at the pet shop?” Hazel asked as they walked towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. “I needed help and you were busy naming Arion.” Nico shrugged. He hadn’t meant to hold hands with him. “That wasn’t my question.” Hazel looked at him expectantly while he glared at her. “No fighting you two.” Bianca said as she patted them on their shoulders. “Hey, look!” Hazel pointed to the wall where a boy was sitting rubbing his head. “Ow! Tyson, you said it’d be easy!” A taller boy went to help up the green eyed boy. Bianca and Rachel came over to them. “Need some help?” A women who appeared to be their mother was standing a bit away with a confused look on her face. “Oh um… my husband, Poseidon, already went through and I’m not familiar with this stuff.” Bianca nodded but it was Rachel who started talking. “Okay, so you’ve got to run at it like you’re expecting to run through not at. Don’t think you’ll run into it because you will if you don’t believe. Bianca always bumps into it the first time because she’s nervous.” Bianca rolled her eyes. “Wow, thanks.” She said in a sarcastic voice. “Dad, can you give an example?” Hades shrugged and speed walked through the wall without even blinking. “I love how confident he is!” Persephone beamed and walked halfway through before turning back. “See you kids on the other side!” She walked all the way through. Hazel grabbed her bags and ran through while Nico hesitated. Tyson ran through after hugging their mother and Percy attempted once more and failed. “I’m Nico, don’t feel too bad, I’m pretty nervous too.” Nico said as he helped the boy up. “Percy, nice to meet you.” Nico stared at the wall as Percy said goodbye to his mother one last time. “Wanna run in together?” Percy suggested and Nico shrugged, grabbing his stuff. “1…2...3!” They ran forward and through the wall. they got through but immediately ran into a girl with wavy blonde hair. “Excuse you!” Percy blushed and mumbled an apology. 

“See you around!” Nico smiled at the two before making his way over to his family. Rachel was hugging Hazel, Bianca was talking to Hades, and Persephone was running up to Nico to hug him. “You’ll do great at school! I can feel it!” Nico smiled before do a mental checklist of everything he had or might need. He sighed, he wanted an excuse to go home and not have to go to this stupid school. He wanted to go home. “Dad i forgot my extra quills- let’s go back and get them!” Hades stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. “I will send them to you by owl. In the meantime you can use some of Hazel’s.” Hades glances at the floor before hugging Nico to the best of his abilities. “erm… I’ll miss you too dad.” Hades squeezed before letting go and patting him on the back. 

“NICO DI ANGELO!” Will shouted when he saw the raven haired boy standing there awkwardly. “NICO!” the other boy whipped his head around and did an awkward wave. “hey… uh… Will, was it?” Will smiled brightly. “Yeah! Word is the train’s almost here! Let’s go!” Nico nodded before hugging his sister goodbye and nodding to Hazel, signaling to follow. the train pulled up as Will squealed with excitement. Nico felt like throwing up.

Will dragged Nico to an empty cabin and then sat down. “Do y’all want snacks? My mom gave me some money for the trolly!” Nico politely declined and before he could sit down opposite Will, Hazel sat down and gave him a knowing look before nodding to a spot next to Will. He sat down and heard someone start spouting the rules. Once the announcement was over two kids came rocketing into the cabin. “Will! We found you!” They both sat down opposite Will and Nico before greeting Hazel and Nico. “Austin, Kayla y’all are both interrupting a nice quiet train ride. “They announced that the limit was six to a cabin, so as long as we’re not breaking any rules we can stay.” Will rolled his eyes and sighed. “You better be quiet or we’re trading y’all for Lou and Cecil.” Austin nodded “Yes sir!” Kayla saluted him. Will sighed before resting his head on Nico’s shoulder. “You have no idea what it’s like having them around all the time.” He said with big puppy dog eyes. “oh… um… yeah, I guess I don’t.” He turned away hiding his blush. “You don’t mind if i stay like this right? I’m really sleepy and I forgot my neck pillow.” Nico’s face flushed. “Of course he doesn’t mind it!” Hazel chimed in. This was going to be a long ride. 

special thanks to Alyx who reminded me this fic existed- thank you all for reading!


End file.
